


Monster

by yunique



Series: Absurd Stories For The Rationally Insane [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Evil Ghost Lewis AU kind of thing i dont really know, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, Let's emotionally torture everyone!, Lets torture lewis!, Lewis is a monster, Lewis snaps and becomes violent, Lewis's voice almost kills them, Madness, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Language, Never - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Realization, Someday, Somehow, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformation, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS MONSTROSITY STAPH, Why Does This EVen Exist, angsty, arthur stands up for himself but not really, as the title suggests, bestfriend issues, but i love them too much, but i might, characters suffering, cluttered mess, deranged lewis, emotionally, enjoy, from a favorite chapter of a favorite book, i dont know, i have a weakness for happy sappy endings, i swear i love all of them equally and ill give them a happy ending soon, idk - Freeform, im a horrible writer, im sorry, just kidding, let's torture arthur!, like completely, none of this makes sense, obsessed with lewis, probably, repulsive, short fic, so ill give them a happy ending, terrible, why do i exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunique/pseuds/yunique
Summary: His face darkened with sadness and anger.“Because I’ll only be happy when you’re dead.”





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Where Lewis finally snaps. 
> 
> So i remembered two characters who are awfully similar to these two dorks (minus the part of pushing your friend to his death and instead more of false betrayal and accusation.) And i looked for the chapter and OMG is it angsty and fits the characters well enough to actually rewrite it.
> 
> I don't own the idea, this is purely an excerpt from a chapter from SGE series by Soman Chainani. I don't own any of it. I changed most of the dialouge and text to fit it in since it's themes are similar to MSA. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't know why i thought of this mess omg someone save the pitiful children please.

 

"Arthur!"

 

Vivi screamed, leaping across rain-soaked cliffs, growing more and more distraught.

 

“Arthur, where are you!”

 

Then across the room, high against a shattered window, she saw two pale hands clinging over a cliff of broken wall.

 

_“Arthur! I’m coming!”_

 

She bounded over rock craters, scalded stair pieces, higher and higher towards the wooden bluff. With a lunging kick jump, she dove onto the jagged cliff top, scraped through glass, and grabbed her hand over the opposite edge-

 

Lewis pulled himself up to face her.

 

Vivi backed up in horror, only to find the cliff’s edge, Arthur crying for her below.

 

 **“So if you rescue poltergeists, now I wonder…,”** Lewis said, the rain soaking his blood-spattered hair.

 

**“Who’ll rescue _you?_ ”**

 

He chuckled darkly. a hint of madness lingered in it. Clearly not the same Lewis she loved anymore. Gone was the love in his eyes, now eye sockets and filled with pure hatred.

 

“You promised--’’

 

Vivi stammered, searching for an escape.

 

“You promised you’d change!”

 

**“Did I?”**

 

Lewis scratched his head.

 

**“Well. We both made promises we won’t keep.”**

 

With a horrific scream, he unleashed the highest note yet.

 

The bluenette crumpled to her knees.

Watching her whimper in pain, Lewis went a note higher. Paralyzed, Vivi felt her nose bleed, her ears sizzling. Lewis slowly leaned in and put a finger to her quivering lips. Then he smiled into her shocked blue eyes and delivered the death note—

 

Arthur tackled him against the open window, sending them both into the corner.

Bloodied and weak, Vivi tried to help him, but Arthur glared back at her.

 

“Save yourself! NOW!”

 

“But—‘’

 

“NOW!”

 

Arthur yelled, pinning Lewis tighter against the window.

 

Mustering all her strength, Vivi leapt off the cliff for Mystery. Hearing her cry below, Arthur turned from Lewis to make sure she was safe. Lewis quickly overpowered him and swiftly kicked out his leg and Arthur smashed face-first into the window-sill.

Arthur staggered up, nose bloody.

 

**“I was right,”**

 

Lewis said, standing to face him.

 

**“Your nothing but a fucking liar, you piece of shit. You’re the traitor, Arthur.”**

 

Lewis stepped towards him.

 

**“Do you know how I know?”**

 

His face darkened with sadness and anger.

 

**“Because I’ll only be happy when you’re dead.”**

 

Arthur backed against the window, figure trembling in the violent storm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On a stormy wooden island raised above the demolished foyer, Arthur faced off alone against Lewis. The specter growled at him menacingly.

 

“Lewis, please! We don’t have to be like this! We don’t have to be enemies!”

 

He begged, frantically searching for a way to calm his best friend down.

 

**“You made me like this…”**

 

Lewis breathed, eye sockets filled with tar-like tears. His fists clenched, shaking.

 

**“You took everything that was mine.”**

 

Arthur saw Vivi and Mystery crawling through rubble, convulsing from pain and fear. Through flashes of lightning, he thought of ways to reason with the specter. Arthur’s heart hammered. It was all up to him now.

 

“You don’t have to live like this Lewis!”

 

He pleaded, feeling himself wobbling from fear.

 

“You don’t have to be like THAT anymore! You can finally rest in p—“

 

**_“Me?”_ **

 

Lewis smiled thinly.

 

**“Whatever happened to _living_ with me? What happened to _‘’Finally at home”_ , Artie?”**

 

Arthur stuttered for an answer—

 

**“Ah, I see.”**

 

Lewis said, grinning wider.

 

**“Now you finally have the life you always wanted from me. Now you have _Vivi_.”**

 

“I just wanted to be friends, Lew,”

 

Arthur said, eyes welling.

 

“That’s all I ever wanted.”

 

Lewis iced over. **“You never _wanted_ to be friends, Arthur.”      **

 

His eye sockets glared back with fury, pinpricks of pink beamed.

 

**“You wanted _me_ gone.”**

 

His form flickered, changing into the familiar suit, now ragged and tattered. Rib cage visible and form horridly disfigured.

 

Arthur trembled in shock.

 

“Lewis, please! I never meant for you to die! You’re doing this to yourself!”

 

**“You wanted _me_ to be the monster,” **

 

Lewis boiled, skin turning into a murky black, hands gnarling into bone-like claws.

 

“You can change, Lewis!” cried Arthur, thunder drowning him out.

 

**“YOU WANTED ME DEAD.”**

 

The ghost roared, jawless skull forming, face dissipating, figure morbidly twisting. Pink flames erupted from his skull, flickering violently. Eye sockets narrowing, filled with a fierce magenta glow. His cracked locket, once a vibrant golden glow--

 

Now sickly green.

 

Arthur froze, taking in the horror of what he’s best friend had become. That kindred soul was long gone, and in his place, a ghoul who wants nothing more than to hunt him dead.

 

“NO! It’s not true, Lewis!” Arthur backed against the window—

 

 **“Well, mi amigo,”** Lewis’s skull twisted, eyes gleamed with venom, smiling.

**“Wish _granted.”_**

 

 

“NO!”

 

 

With a single push, Lewis shoved Arthur into the storm. As Arthur plummeted towards his death—Vivi screamed—

 

 

 

Mystery ran to the destroyed flat and transformed, now in his true from, he caught the blonde quickly on his back as he landed. Mystery laid him safely down.

 

As lightning lit up the remaining foyer, Lewis looked down at Arthur, whose face was white with shock. He saw Vivi and Mystery, huddled together, gaping in terror of what he had just done.

 

Heart echoing the thunder, Lewis picked up a shard of glass and wiped away the rain.

 

His form was monstrous, twisted morbidly. Skull cracked and fiery pompadour flickering. Eye sockets wide as pink pinpricks went small.

 

He stared into the spattered glass, frozen with panic.

 

But then, as Lewis looked into it, everything clicked.

 

Panic slowly melted away and his skull twisted with a strange relief, as if at last he could now see beyond his reflection to what truly layed inside.

 

His skull curled into a dark smile, then a laugh of freedom…louder, higher…

 

Lewis threw down the glass, threw back his skull, and unleashed a horrible cackle that promised vengeance, too pure to fight.

 

Then all at once, his eyes veered down to Arthur. With a monstrous scream of warning, he swept into a magenta mist and vanished into the night.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

 

 

 

****

 

                                                             

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOI THAT WAS NOT GREAT
> 
> Lewis almost immediately wanted to literally kill Vivi, like wow.
> 
> Might write how it all came to this, but we'll see. This time with my own origianl work though. This is just a rewritten part of a chapter for my favorite book which i love dearly. i just thought it would fit nice with these two.


End file.
